A Bad Drink Or Is It?
by Gift-Of-God
Summary: Kurama and Hiei drink REALLY bad sake and it makes them...... aroused. As Brittaney (my character) tries to help Hiei he rapes her. The next morning she can't remember a thing about the night before. ANd a new girl comes, she know Brittaney but how?
1. A Really Bad Drink

Author's Note: Hey, my first chapter and I hope you like it. Please review after you've read it. I've added another character, so here is who she is:  
  
Name: Brittaney (look she is by BASE character and probably will be in most of my stories) Who She Is: She is Yusuke's half sister and used to be a yoko. She was a friend of Kurama's and they worked together but she 'died', rested inside of a woman's unborn child and forgot she was a yoko (somehow) until she met Yusuke and his friends and suddenly remembered. She is also the Chosen One, the one with unlimited and the strongest powers that will ever be seen in the world for the rest of the world's existence. But, she becomes weak very easily by 1) using too much of her power or 2) being around too much darkness (as in evil dark energy but only when they're admitting it to surround her). Description: Long black hair and red eyes Demon Type: Half Fox Demon and Half Angel of Faith Personality: She is cheery (but not as cheery as Botan) and always tries to look on the bright side of things. She has visions (not premonitions I don't believe in telling the future and kind of like Phoebe on 'Charmed' except NOT premonitions. She does the whole gasping and gasping thing when she gets a vision) of what someone is planning on doing or what is happening right as she gets the vision. Sometimes she can become connected with someone (evil or good) and see what they see and feel what they do. She sometimes gets a vision and somehow gets thrown into the air and lands against something. Though, she has a short temper sometimes. She is wild sometimes, too (kind of like Yusuke but is smarter and has MUCH more common sense).  
  
Now. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!! (shouts until a shoe was thrown at her head and becomes unconcious)  
  
Chapter One: A VERY Bad Drink  
  
Everyone is at Yusuke's house (that means Yusuke, Keiko, Kurama, Botan, Kuwabara, Yukina, Hiei, and Brittaney) they were all sitting around just talking about school and stuff like that (Kurama, Hiei, Yukina, and Brittaney transferred to Yusuke's school).  
  
"You know, as interesting as this is," Brittaney said as everyone looked at her "Couldn't we find something else to do?" She then started twirling a piece of her hair around her finger.  
  
"She's right this is boring." Hiei said sitting on the ground next to Brittaney.  
  
"Then what do you think we should do?" Kurama said looking at Brittaney wishing he where sitting next to her instead of Hiei (Hiei is Brittaney's best friend they're not involved or anything). Then Hiei and Brittaney looked at each other with grins.  
  
"I have some sake in my room." Yusuke's mouth hung open.  
  
"Hey, so you've been holding out on me?" Yusuke asked as Brittaney smiled at him.  
  
"Yup." Brittaney said while smiling widely in that sweet way that made Kurama sort of get lost in his thoughts. "So, you go in my room, do not touch ANYTHING besides my dresser, it is in the 3rd drawer. DO NOT GET THE RED BOTTLES BE FORWARNED!! They... are NOT the sake they're something else." Yusuke shook his head yes though he only heard that they were in the 3rd drawer and drowned out everything else she said and went to her room (uh oh). Everyone but Hiei and Kurama went in the kitchen to get sugar, sugar and MORE SUGAR (sounds like MY kind of party).  
  
"Hey, Kitsune." Hiei said to Kurama though he was still sitting on the ground. "You have a thing for Brittaney don't you?" Kurama turned out of Hiei's view because his cheeks where becoming red.  
  
"No." Though the way he said it gave him away.  
  
"Please, I'm not stupid, you do." Right then Yusuke came down with some bottles of sake and set them on the table and went in the kitchen. Hiei took a bottle and poured him and Kurama some. They both took a drink and made sour faces. "This tastes like crap." Then Brittaney waked in and dropped the Pixi Stix with her mouth wide open. (I LLLOOOVVVEEE PIXI STIX I AM ADDICTED!!!!)  
  
"YUSUKE!!!!!" Brittaney's face was red with anger then he walked in as did the others.  
  
"What?" Yusuke looked a little frightened (there are two things that REALLY scared Yusuke one Is his sister, Brittaney and the other Is Keiko).  
  
"What bottles did you grab?"  
  
"I don't know I just grabbed the bottles." Yusuke said as Kurama and Hiei started looking woozy, breathing heavily, and opening and closing their eyes constantly (like people do when they are about to pass out).  
  
"You grabbed the ones on the left didn't you?" Yusuke nodded his head "Oh crap, those are flukes I had one a bottle once, and it has VERY bad effects." They all looked at Brittaney as she looked at Kurama and Hiei noticing the effects were starting to show on them.  
  
"What are the effects?"  
  
"It makes whoever drinks some... aroused so to speak." They looked wide eyed at Brittaney and then at Kurama and Hiei seeing that they were looking a little. different.  
  
"Oh no, what are we going to do?" Yukina asked looking at her brother with worry.  
  
"Uhh. we need to lock them in rooms or something." Everyone nodded and they took them and put them in different rooms then they all stood in the hall.  
  
"When will it wear off?" Yusuke asked he felt bad. And blamed himself thinking it was his fault (because it WAS his fault!).  
  
"In about . uhh. 2 weeks max." They all looked at her with their mouths open WIDE. "Unless they are 'satisfied' and become 'un' aroused."  
  
"Wait. you mean. in order to shorten the effects someone has to SLEEP with each of them!!!!" Botan screamed as Brittaney lightly shook her head. Everyone looked around at each other but said nothing.  
  
"SO. whose going to do it?" Keiko asked as everyone looked at her surprised that she was acting so bold about the subject. Brittaney took a deep breath and looked around at them.  
  
"Since I am the only one who can really stop them, I'll try to calm them down." As Brittaney said that Yusuke looked at her.  
  
"WHAT!!!" They all looked at him his face was red with anger. "AND RISK YOU HAVING SEX WITH THEM OR THEM RAPING YOU NO WAY!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yusuke, I'll be fine. Believe me I will be able to ward them off." Yusuke calmed down knowing that there was no way to win against his sister. She tried to assure him that she would be alright that she could resist them, but she didn't know if she really could. She had to begun to like the both of them and didn't really know if she could, but she would try.  
  
"Look Keiko, Botan, Yukina." The three looked at her. "Do NOT go in the room Hiei or Kurama is in. I am able to stop them if they try anything, you should just stay away." They shook their heads and Brittaney went in the room Kurama was in. He looked at her as she entered longing more then anything to kiss her right then. So he got off the bed he was sitting on and as she shut the door and turned around, he kissed her. Though he grabbed her quite ruff, his lips touching hers were gentle. She was taken a back by what happened but could help herself to pull away. But realizing he can't stop it either because of his.. Ahem. condition she had to pull away or it could lead to something more. So as she pulled away he tried to kiss her but she stopped him and looked into his eyes. As she looked at him, she was breathing in his scent, it was almost intoxicating and by the way, his scent was admitting she could tell that he was REALLY aroused.  
  
"Why did you stop?" Kurama asked while starting to kiss her neck. With every breath, she became more and more wanting of him and she was almost unwilling to stop. She closed her eyes and shivered at his touch but stopped him after realizing what he was doing.  
  
"Kurama.. Stop.." She was having trouble because she started to want him to keep going but knew she must stop. She would LET him go on but she knew it was only the sake that would make him ever want to be with her (which is wrong this is REALLY what he wanted to do but the sake let lose what he kept inside). "Kurama.. If it wasn't for the sake making you this.. Bold, I would let you go on but.." Then he kissed her again but stopped after a short, gentle kiss.  
  
"This IS how I truly feel." He inched his face closely towards hers, their noses touching lightly. "I just now became more out with my feelings for you." Brittaney looked at him shocked at not knowing what to say.  
  
Author's Note: So, how was it? Good? Bad? Please let me know and REVIEW!!!! JA FOR NOW!!!! Remember REVIEW, YOUR INSIGHT IS INMPORTANT TO ME!!!!! 


	2. Hiei's Turn

Author's Note: Hey everyone, I'm updating though I only have 1 review I HOPE more people review. Oh well, the next part.. NOW WE GO ON!!!!  
  
Chapter Two: Hiei's Turn  
  
She stood there just looking strait into his beautiful emerald eyes. She was mesmerized looking into them the whole time never breathing; he caressed her cheek, waiting patiently for her answer. She shivered at his touch so warm and gentle. Though what he said, she thought was only because of the sake (she still didn't believe that he was telling the truth).  
  
"Kurama.. Please." It was becoming harder and harder for her to stop him. He kissed her but with more passion and nibbled a little at her bottom lip. She moaned at him doing that then he kissed and licked up and down her neck. 'I have to stop this.. God, that's easier said then done.' He stopped kissing her and she was breathing heavily looking at him. His eyes seemed to bore through her soul, looking into her deepest utmost desires. She noticed that her energy was becoming weaker and weaker like she was being drained. Then before she got too weak, a white aura surrounded her and Kurama. When it disappeared he shook his head and snapped out of it. He looked at how close he was to her and moved back, his face looked like a cherry.  
  
"Brittaney are you ok?" He asked she shook her head yes, they both left the room everyone looking at them.  
  
"Well, I healed him." Brittaney said Kurama nodded in agreement. They were all holding back Hiei's door, she sighed, "I have to heal him know, so after I go inside you guys can go downstairs. It won't take too long." They nodded and let go she then stepped inside the room. Hiei looked horrible he was sweating profusely and was panting he looked at her and moaned. She could tell this was hard for him and something probably he never felt before (he's HIEI for God's sake the emotionless person I don't think he has ever been aroused too many times). He walked over to her and kissed her, she never knew that Hiei, of all people that you could EVER think of, had such soft and warm lips (ok I'm just stating for the record that she is a few inches taller then Hiei so that she isn't too tall but also not too short).  
  
"Hiei..." He cut her off by kissing her more as his tongue wondered through her mouth. She tried to take control and stop him but his grip around her waist only became tighter and tighter. 'Ok, this is so dumb.' Brittaney thought to herself then she started to feel weak again. She could not stop Hiei from going any further because she started blacking out. Hiei picked her up and laid her on the bed, she struggled as much as she could but it made no difference. He started unzipping her pants as she passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~ (Downstairs With The Others) ~~~~~~~~  
  
"I swear, if you've done ANYTHING to my sister, I'm so kicking your ass." Yusuke said as he punched his palm and Kurama just shook his head.  
  
"I could still see everything that I was doing but I couldn't stop myself." He shut his eyes, even though he couldn't help himself he had to admit, kissing Brittaney WAS a perk. They were silent for about 5 minutes when Botan looked up.  
  
"Shouldn't Brittaney be back by now?" Everyone looked at each other and ran upstairs. They opened the door and Hiei was on top of Brittaney her pants where half off and. (well you get it but I don't really want to go through the details because lets say it was happening was now already over). Yusuke ran over and threw Hiei off of her Kurama and Kuwabara held him back. Brittaney woke up and looked at her brother.  
  
"Yusuke.." Brittaney then passed out and Yusuke looked at Hiei. He was shaking his head; the effects must have worn off because he was 'satisfied'. Yusuke, who looked REALLY mad walk over to Hiei and punched him, then Kurama let go of Hiei and held back Yusuke.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HIEI?!?!?" Yusuke yelled and Hiei looked at Brittaney but he was still a little out of it.  
  
"Yusuke, we will just leave Hiei in here and take Brittaney ok?" Kurama said and Yusuke calmed down and shook his head yes. They took Brittaney out of the room and locked Hiei back in the room. Kurama was holding her and laid her on the couch.  
  
"Yusuke, do you want us to stay?" Keiko asked he shook his head no and Keiko hugged him. Everyone but Kurama left and he looked at Yusuke.  
  
"Look Yusuke, I want to stay, is that alright." Kurama asked him Yusuke shook his head yes, as he rubbed his eyes and sat in a chair starting to fall asleep. Kurama sat on the ground for 3 hours just looking at her, holding her hand. She opened her eyes and looked at Kurama he looked at her and smiled. "Hey, how are you?"  
  
"I've been better," She looked away and looked back at Kurama. "Kurama, do you think I could lie on your lap?" Kurama shook his head yes and he stood up and lifted her head before he sat down. He gently laid her head on his lap and stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, my love." With that, she just smiled and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~ (The Next Day at About 9:00 a.m.) ~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama woke up with Brittaney lying on his lap. He looked up and saw Yusuke asleep in a chair and saw Hiei also in a chair but awake. 'He must have remembered what happened last night.'  
  
"Do you remember what happened last night?" Hiei shook his head yes and looked at Brittaney lying on his lap. Then she stirred rubbing her eyes she sat up and looked at Hiei. For some reason, she couldn't remember what happened the night before.  
  
"Hi." She looked at them smiling and Hiei looked away, shamefully. Then Yusuke woke up and looked at Hiei.  
  
"Wait, you are supposed to be locked in that room."  
  
"Hn. idiot the door locks from the way inside the room." Hiei said and looked at Brittaney, oddly she looked confused.  
  
"Why do you have to be locked in a room?" The other three had their mouths hung open.  
  
"Don't you remember what happened last night?" Kurama asked and Brittaney shook her head no. Yusuke slapped his forehead, Kurama rubbed his temples and Hiei looked like he was deep in thought (of course he is, he raped his best friend I would feel bad too). She looked back and forth between the three.  
  
"Why? What happened, something bad?" They looked at each other and looked at her and shook their heads no. She just shrugged and walked upstairs to her room. Yusuke jumped up and walked over to Kurama and Hiei.  
  
"We can't tell her what happened because of the whole Hiei thing." Yusuke said and looked at Hiei.  
  
"You're right but she will find out eventually." Kurama said.  
  
"Well, we'll deal with that when eventually comes." Yusuke said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ (Brittaney's Room) ~~~~~~~~  
  
As Brittaney dug through her closet looking for her black tube top and blue jeans. She found them and stood up; she sensed someone was behind her so she turned around. She saw a girl in front of her she had long silk looking black hair and ruby red eyes. She gasped and hugged the girl.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Javelin how are you?" Brittaney asked the girl now known as Javelin. She smiled at Brittaney showing her fangs.  
  
"I'm fine Master how have you been." Javelin asked as Brittaney shook her head.  
  
"You know, you don't have to call me that anymore." Brittaney said smiling as Javelin tilted her head smiling.  
  
"I want to besides my past Master who taught me everything about being a seductress (lets say the girl was human and Brittaney turned her into a seductress)." Brittaney sort of frowned and looked away.  
  
"Part of my past that I'm not very proud of, I have taken many lives in my time though." She looked at Javelin "You're still a seductress aren't you."  
  
"Why, of course Master but I still haven't surpassed you though." Javelin said and Brittaney smiled and sensed someone opening her door and Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei entered and looked at the girl.  
  
"Who's this girl?" Hiei asked as Javelin growled at him.  
  
"If you must know, my name is Javelin I came to visit my Master."  
  
"Master?" The three guys said together and looked at Brittaney.  
  
"Before I met you guys I was a Master to Javelin she was human and I turned her into a seductress." Brittaney said and the guys, dumbfounded, looked at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brittaney: I know, it sounds corny but I went to the dentist today and got two shots of Novocain in my mouth and I can't focus too well.  
  
Hiei: That is painfully apparent.  
  
Brittaney: Shut up before I decide to gag tie you, catch you on fire, and run you over by a train.  
  
Kurama: See, personally, I think that would suck.  
  
Yusuke: Duh.  
  
Jamie: (looks around) YUSUKE WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!  
  
Hiei: Oh joy, here comes Jamie. (Yusuke starts to panic)  
  
Yusuke: AAAAHHHH HIDE ME!!! (jumps into a closet)  
  
Jamie: (walks over to them) Have you guys seen Yusuke?  
  
Brittaney: See, if I had to guess I would say *cough* the closet *cough*. (Jamie runs over to the closet and hugs Yusuke as he glares at Brittaney)  
  
Yusuke: I hate you.  
  
Brittaney: (smiles) I know but, now that you have said that (sighs and takes out dagger) I must kill you. (runs after Yusuke)  
  
Yusuke: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! (Yusuke screams as he runs from Brittaney)  
  
Jamie: YOU WHORE LEAVE MY YUSUKE ALONE!!!! (chases after Brittaney who is chasing Yusuke)  
  
Kurama: (sighs) I guess I have to say it. Please review so that these morons will stop ranting.  
  
Hiei: Yes please, you all have NO idea how annoying they all are, especially Brittaney.  
  
Brittaney: (still chasing Yusuke) OH NOW YOU MUST DIE HIEI!!! (chases Yusuke and Hiei) Kurama, honey, please help me.  
  
Kurama: (takes out his Rose Whip) Of course. (so in short terms everyone is chasing each other so please review ^_^ JA FOR NOW!!!) 


	3. Brittaney and Javelin Early Life

Brittaney: Good thank you for coming back I appreciate it much.  
  
Hiei: Yes, I'm sure.  
  
Brittaney: In this chapter, you all get the privilege to learn about my life when I was a seductress!!  
  
Yusuke: Yes, you all get to learn about what a slut she was!  
  
Brittaney: You know what Yusuke you are really pissing me off!!  
  
Yusuke: (sighs gladly) I know I try very hard.  
  
Brittaney: DON'T MAKE ME CHASE YOU WITH A DAGGER AGAIN!!  
  
Yusuke: Fine, I'll stop.  
  
Brittaney: Thanks and you get to learn about Javelin's life too. Well, the life before and after I turned her into a seductress. (takes out some soda) You know I want to sky diving for some reason.  
  
Hiei: Look, please don't go all I'm-going-psychotic-because-I-am-sugar-high- off-Pixy-Stix on me please.  
  
Brittaney: (eyes widen) I HEARD PIXY STIX UTTERED GIVE THEM TO ME NOW!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: On with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Woah, woah, woah hold the phone, are you saying that you used to be a seductress?" Yusuke asked his sister as she shook her head yes. Kurama and Hiei just stood open mouthed, not uttering a word.  
  
"Master, you haven't told them?" Javelin asked looking at Brittaney.  
  
"No, I don't like specifying things like that."  
  
"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!?!" Yusuke yelled as Brittaney looked at him. She shook her head and looked at her brother.  
  
"I didn't want to tell you things about what I was like before I met you guys." Brittaney said as Javelin turned to her and then turned to the guys, their faces were blank.  
  
"About a year after her training me, though it had ended about a month afterward, but she found out that she had a brother and left to come look for him." Javelin said as she looked at Yusuke. "Then she had told me that she found her brother, you Yusuke and that she wouldn't be coming back."  
  
"How did you guys meet and why did Brittaney turn Javelin into a seductress?" Hiei asked suddenly curious to know this information. Brittaney sighed and started to tell the story.  
  
"Well, it started when I was in the hospital....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (In the Hospital Javelin and Brittaney Were in 3 years before) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was a rapist on the loose (a demon but no one knew that besides Brittaney) at the time and Brittaney was kidnapped by him and was stabbed but she stopped him before anything happened that was too bad. She was in a room with a girl; she had all sorts of monitors and others things hooked up to her. It had been about a week since Brittaney came in and for the first time since she had been there, she opened her eyes. She looked towards a nurse and spoke.  
  
"Where am I?" Brittaney barely let out and the nurse looked at her.  
  
"Good you're up, you're in the hospital. Do you remember anything that has happened recently?" The nurse asked politely as she helped Brittaney up so that she could have a drink of water.  
  
"I remember being kidnapped and stabbed but that's it." Brittaney looked towards the woman as she smiled.  
  
"Good, you remember, I was supposed to check and see if you knew just to check to see if you had amnesia."  
  
"Oh." Brittaney lay down and looked towards the ceiling.  
  
"I'll leave you alone." The nurse said as she left, Brittaney looked over at the girl next to her as she looked towards her too and smiled.  
  
"Hi, so you've woken up." The girl asked Brittaney as she smiled. The girl had light blue eyes and light brown hair; she was sort of a cross between tan and pale and looked horribly sick.  
  
"Yeah, umm..... nice to meet you my name's Brittaney." She said as the girl sat up on her pillow.  
  
"I'm Javelin."  
  
Brittaney smiled, "Why are you in here?" Javelin looked away sadly but turned to face Brittaney again and smiled.  
  
"I have leukemia and the doctors have said that I have only about 2 months to live, the advised me to stay in the hospital." Javelin said as Brittaney looked down, shamefully.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Brittaney said feeling bad as Javelin laughed.  
  
"Oh it's just fine." Javelin said than she gasped and closed her eyes as she grasped her shirt at the chest.  
  
"Javelin are you alright?" Brittaney got up out of her bed and ran (well, as fast as you can go with monitors hooked up to you and tubes sticking in you) over to Javelin and she looked at her and smiled.  
  
"I'm fine, it's nothing really it happens often." Javelin said and she patted Brittaney on her shoulder. "You can go lay back down." Brittaney nodded her head and went back to her bed. As Brittaney did, she thought of a way to help Javelin, though it would involve her giving up being human.  
  
"Javelin, can I ask you a question?" Brittaney looked up at her as she lay back down; Javelin looked at her and nodded her head. "I know a way to help you, but it would involve you giving up something."  
  
"What would I have to give up?" Javelin asked suddenly beaming with interest (of course it was a way so that she could be cured).  
  
"You would have to not be human anymore." Brittaney said and Javelin looked at her in surprise.  
  
"What do you mean?" Javelin asked as Brittaney turned to her and smiled.  
  
"I could make you demon (look even though I'm not describing HOW she becomes better becoming a demon but lets just say that it does make her better)." Javelin's eyes widened and she looked away.  
  
"Will it really help me, will I really get better?" Javelin asked as Brittaney nodded her head and then Javelin also nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ok, I will have to bite you though, on the neck." Brittaney said as she walked over to Javelin and she grew fangs. Javelin just nodded and Brittaney went over to her and bit her neck. Javelin just only let out a little grunt in pain as Brittaney stopped and lifted her head up. Javelin's eyes started to flicker and the transformation started and Brittaney laid her head on her pillow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (A Week Later) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brittaney had already been let out of the hospital, she had come back to see Javelin because she was being let out too. As Brittaney walked in she went up to the information desk and the woman pointed out to her the room Javelin was in. Brittaney went into the room and saw Javelin sitting on the edge of her bed dressed in a white tank top and blue jeans, her eyes were now looked sapphire and her hair black with dark blue highlights.  
  
"Hey Javelin." Brittaney said and Javelin got up and hugged her.  
  
"Hi Master (that happens when someone gets bitten or something like that they always call the person who did that to them Master)." Brittaney smiled as Javelin let her go. "So, have they told you when you are allowed to leave?"  
  
"No, the doctor needs to come in and give me my medication to take as a precaution." Brittaney shook her head as the doctor came in and smiled at the two of them.  
  
"Well, I have to say Javelin that you have made a remarkable recovery!" The doctor said as she had a bottle of pills to Javelin. "It was a miracle whatever it was that saved you!" Javelin smiled at him and nodded, the doctor blushed as she smiled at him.  
  
"I know I'm very lucky." Javelin said and the doctor nodded and motioned to her that she could leave. When they got out of the building, Brittaney looked at Javelin.  
  
"You know, you became something that I didn't expect." Brittaney said and Javelin looked up at her.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You've become a temptress or seductress you could say." Brittaney said and Javelin got in front of her and stooped her.  
  
"I'm a seductress?" Javelin asked and Brittaney nodded.  
  
"I am too, well I am sort of everything but..... Nevermind. Yes and it might help too I just need to train you." Brittaney said and Javelin nodded her head. "Look, tonight I'll start your training."  
  
"Why tonight?" Javelin asked and Brittaney smiled at her.  
  
"Because it is easier to seduce at night."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Later That Night) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brittaney and Javelin were outside and walking around until Brittaney stopped Javelin and pointed to the guy across the street.  
  
"Here, this would be a good time to demonstrate." Brittaney said as her clothes changed. She was then wearing a strapless white dress that was sort of lose but followed her curves perfectly and high heel shoes that went up to her ankles she was, in fact, she was perfect in every way. She had just the right amount of make-up and her hair was flowing perfectly with the wind as she walked over to the guy and started to talk to him.  
  
"Hi, umm... could you help me? I seem to be lost." She said as the guy turned and looked at her. Instantly he started sweating and Brittaney already had him in her grasp, she had the power to control the way that people feel. She was messing with his hormones and started to make him REALLY turned on just to make the process speed up.  
  
"Umm.... Yeah.... Where are you trying to get to?" He asked and was looking in every direction so that he wouldn't look at her.  
  
"I'm trying to get to my house, I just moved here." She said tilting her head so that she looked even more helpless. He shook his head and she looped her arm threw his and they walked up to the corner of the street. Javelin was still watching as she blended in with the shadows in a alleyway as she was noting what Brittaney was doing. When Brittaney and the guy were at the corner, Brittaney pointed to a apartment building. "That's where I live." She said as she let go of his arm, "Thank you for walking me home."  
  
"You're welcome.. uhh... could I maybe take you out to dinner sometime?" The guy asked her as Brittaney smiled, this was working out better then she had thought. She shook her head and then she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him into a deep kiss. He kissed her back and they slipped into another ally. She smiled to herself, 'This is working out perfectly.'  
  
She put herself against the side of a building, to make it seem like she was in his control. Then, while he was, trying to pull her shirt up, her eyes turned a blood red color and she grew fangs. Then she moved to where he was against the wall and they bit his neck, but only enough to paralyze him and she erased his memory so that he wouldn't remember what happened (look my character is one that doesn't believe in killing UNLESS painstakingly necessary). She wiped her mouth to remove the access blood and went out of the ally and motioned Javelin to go over to her.  
  
"And, that is a QUICK way to seduce someone." Brittaney said and Javelin shook her head.  
  
"I get the concept." Javelin said, then she and Brittaney went of back to Brittaney's apartment (no it isn't the one she pointed to when seducing the guy).  
  
~~~~~ (Back to them Now [the last little seducing skit was just put there for you people reading she didn't tell the guys that]) ~~~~~~  
  
"Well... that clears things up a bit.... I guess." Kurama said scratching his head. Brittaney looked at him and laughed.  
  
"Yes, I know. But, honestly Javelin, why are you here?" Brittaney asked Javelin as she turned to her.  
  
"Well.... it's about Phoenix. He has brought up to me that the deal that you two made that year ago... the time is coming up." Javelin said as Brittaney's eyes widened.  
  
"But I wasn't even in my right state of mind when I made that deal though." Brittaney said as Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama just starred at them.  
  
"Who's Phoenix?" They asked at the same time.  
  
"Phoenix is a demon that Javelin and I used to work for. At one point, I was possessed and he made a deal with "me" that he would have me while I still had my innocence and bear his child. Though, to insure that I would just lose my innocence, I for some reason can't give in to... having sex because of a spell he put he under (though because she wasn't conscious Hiei still had sex with her)." Brittaney said as Yusuke, Kurama and (especially) Hiei looked worried. "The spell he put me under can make me vulnerable so if I had lost my innocence then he could kill me and everyone I cared about."  
  
"Yes and he is willing to do ANYTHING to find you." Javelin said looking at her friend with worried eyes.  
  
"Well... as long as I have my innocence I should be fine." Brittaney said as Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei exchanged looks. Yusuke started talking.  
  
"Well... about that... there is something that we need to tell you...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brittaney: Well, cliffhanger that sucks huh?  
  
Hiei: Brittaney don't taunt them or they might not read anymore.  
  
Brittaney: (eyes widen) NNOO!!! (hands everyone reading this cookies and money) Please come back!!!!  
  
Kurama: Yeah like that will.... o, you're passing out money let me have some.  
  
Brittaney: (hisses) Hell no back off.  
  
Yusuke: Brittaney, you scare me.  
  
Brittaney: I know I scare you almost as much as Jamie does. HUH, JAMIE HINT HINT!! (Jamie pops up)  
  
Jamie: YUSUKE!!! (she jumps and lands on top of Yusuke and hugs him)  
  
Brittaney: (covers her eyes) GOD GET A ROOM!!!!  
  
Yusuke: GET OFF OF ME!!!  
  
Hiei: Hn.. fool.  
  
Kurama: Why don't you ever hug ME like that Brittaney?  
  
Brittaney: Aww... I'm sorry here. (hugs Kurama lovingly and kisses him then they 'sneak' into a room as Yusuke is trying to pull Jamie off of him)  
  
Hiei: They are all so dumb. Well... Jamie is smothering Yusuke and... well Kurama and Brittaney are 'busy' at the moment so please review. Good bye. (mumbles) More like good riddance.  
  
Brittaney: (pops out from behind the door [still hiding there] her hair messy looking and off to one side) HIEI DON'T BE AN ASSHOLE!!! (goes back into the room)  
  
Hiei: (huffs) Hn... fine Bye! (says with an attitude) -_- 


End file.
